


The Wilting Knight

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Femdom, Futanari, Gangbang, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad we need a tag for that, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: The great knight Dryya has fallen in her line of duty to protect her queen, and has woken up within the talons of a perverted mantis tribe looking for a new wife for their ruler, Traitor lord. With everything she's ever known being stripped away from her, and her status being reduced from well respected knight to sex slave, how will the fierce knight cope with her new way of life?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	The Wilting Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work in the making for a while now, and is a collaboration between me and the amazing Sulfur Snail, who along with co-writing this also made artwork to go along. We've got eight chapters planned out right now, so look forward to that, but for now enjoy the first chapter! Links to the artwork, and the HK R34 subreddit where I'll also be posting this, will be at the end.

From within the deep, neglected underbrush that had once been the esteemed royal gardens of her beloved queen, echoes of a hoard sounded out from between the ever growing plant life that had encased the once pristine marble of the garden’s pathways and towering foundations. Branching off in countless directions, deep, snaring vines and choking ivy flourishing in blooms had already taken back their rightful place in the natural world, snuffing out the once delicately crafted interior with caked on layers of soil and fertile earth. A haze of pollen and a sweet flower scent clouded the atmosphere in clotted breaths of blissful aroma, but this was no casual walk through the gardens. Darting quickly over tangled roots, sprawling over once polished tile and calm pebbled streams was the valiant knight Dryya escorting her queen to the deepest niche of her inner sanctuary, cutting through shrubbery and brush piece by piece as the gentle White Lady struggled to get around through her once well trimmed garden, now returned to it’s wild, natural state. A soft cry caught her attention as Dryya turned back, just in time to see her queen tending to a scuffed limb, running it over with graceful fingers and a pained look of fatigue.

“My queen! Are you alright? Please let me help you up, you’re wounded!” Dryya called out with a cautious air and quickly darted towards her crumpled ruler, reaching her with a concerned touch yet hurried tone. Her eyes scanned through the dark surrounding flora for any sign of their pursuers, dreading to linger too long at their slower pace.

“I-I’m quite alright. I just had a bad fall, I can keep going.” Huffed the queen as she rose from the densely vegetated garden floor, already beginning to wrap a freshly gathered binding around the hurt limb, oozing a bit with amber coloured tree sap.

“It’s not that much further my queen, your sanctuary is just ahead, just a little more!” Dryya beckoned onwards, helping her queen to her feet on shaky roots as she struggled to right herself, assisting the White Lady and bringing her up to speed once more as she continued slashing and cutting their way through the dense curtain of waiting plant life.

They were getting closer, she could feel it, with every single heavy breath the both of them took, Dryya was all too aware of the approaching rustling of heavily armored footsteps, mangling their own routes through the vegetation. She couldn’t place where exactly they were, but as the crunching of leaves and the slicing of wet vines and roots neared, Dryya feared for the worst, and she could tell that her queen wasn’t as oblivious to this as she had hoped. Her queen… Her queen was not holding up well and she could tell, her body was not trained for such vigorous evasion and her breath was becoming fast and thin, her pale cream face now slicked with beads of sweat and glowing a subtle cherry as Dryya pushed her onward, but with a deep haze settling on once beaming blue eyes, she could tell that her queen’s strength was giving out.

Just as Dryya feared her dear queen would collapse at any moment, to her remarkable amazement, there laid her queen’s sanctuary, dead ahead and not as deeply suffocated as the rest of the surrounding path. She called out to the White Lady, edging her on to stay strong and on guard, but for the time being, just about all had been forgotten of their mantis aggressors, as Dryya only had the mind for her queen’s safety. It was getting closer, closer, every heavy footstep and deadweight breath brought them just a little bit further, if only they were faster! Every breath called for their assailants, every footstep cried out and gave away their position. They were all converging to the same destination, a roulette of chaos. Just as the emerald green scabbard horns poked out from the amassed forested glade, the knight and her queen had already reached the indigo sanctum. 

Dryya tiredly yet steadfastly stood facing the encroaching hoard of incensed mantises as her exhausted queen precariously made her way into the long forgotten sanctuary, “My lady, don’t worry about me! Just get in, I’ll fight them off!” Dryya called out in a hasty cry, clutching her weapon with a quivering grasp. She looked back at the White Lady, her queen, who returned the uncertain, worried stare.

“Please, be safe Dryya!” The White Lady crooned through a soft, anxious breath, lingering just outside the entrance before she slipped into the dark confines of the forgotten sanctuary. There was a moment’s pause in the surrounding world as Dryya sighed from her recovering breathlessness, slowing just until the last of her queen’s dull light dissipated into the dim midnight interior. She would be safe there, she would be safe… Dryya found herself silently praying for safekeeping of her queen, turning her back to the quiet abode as if she was leaving her esteemed ruler behind, facing miles of cruel separation between her and the fair White Lady and the briar tinted carapaces belonging to their ceaseless pursuers. No, her queen would be safe, and that was final. She sighed with resignation and relief, casting away the lingering doubts that had been eating at her core, her queen was out of harm’s way. With a fresh, fixated glare, Dryya snapped her attention to the fearsome brutes that were coming in droves just past the forest line, stepping through dense underbrush, vaulting over tangles of thorns, and gliding out of the choking, juniper canopy. Seating to her core, and steadying herself against her weapon as fresh, clear beads of sweat dribbled down her form and clung to her flowing garb, she looked the advancing savages over. Numbers failed her when forced to tally the pride, stopping short at dozens of foes, distinct followers of the Traitor Lord. Until then, the White Lady had let them inhabit her garden with the understanding that they weren’t to harm her when she came to visit, but with the chaos that the infection had caused, their delicately balanced agreement came crashing down. Dryya cursed herself for not chasing them out herself back when she had the chance. The air was disturbed by teeming claws and advancing armored forms, and yet the atmosphere was dense and still, silent to Dryya as she raised her weapon, yet shattering into the cacophonous chaos of a thousand splintering strikes and clashes of blade and slash the moment her edge made contact.

A beastly traitor mantis lunged forward, claws poised and aimed for the white knight’s body, stopping short mere inches as Dryya’s blade met its abdomen, tearing through the chitin sheet armor like a knife to butter. The jade body split with a burst of amber pulsing entrails, throbbing even in death from the savagely precise incision. Before the sturdy nail could clear itself of the slick orange stain, and even before the lifeless body collapsed to the shrubbish ground, the tribesman’s comrades advanced in their brutish ambush. Time lost its meaning among the splattering of infection and blood. Through parries of talons and moments of weakness regained by a flurry of true striking blows, the echoes of clashing weapons and cries of the wounded drowned out the delicate ambiance of the deeply rooted garden. Even though Dryya was more than standing her own, her assailants proved their merit just as well, engaging in ceaseless combat in numbers too great to tally, and Dryya found herself facing off against the wretched instinct of a beastial army. For certain in the past she had fought multiple opponents, and won, a great many times before, but these foes fought with instinct to kill, and warred on with unpredictable, carelessly savage attacks. Even when bent and staggered she forced herself back into a fighting stance, determined to take down as many of them as possible before falling herself, though she had no plan on dying today. The proud knight would protect her queen until the bitter end.

The White Lady, the queen of Hallownest… what Dryya wouldn’t do for her if asked. When she had asked for Dryya’s assistance in getting to the garden, she didn’t hesitate to agree. The queen had always been so kind to her, and her grace and kindness had inspired Dryya to push herself to her limits in her service. By this point she was covered in sweat and blood from the mantises, but they just kept coming. Just how many of them were there? How long would she be able to keep this up? The White Lady would be safe by now, right?

She faltered, lost deep in thought only to regain focus before the cruelly inevitable, just barely able to witness the dart of a chartreuse green blur through the corner of her eye. With a swift, terrified gasp, she spun around to take aim at her foe, but was greeted by a harsh vision of agonizing, blinding white, electrically darting through her body with a needle like strike of pain to the back of her head as she just as suddenly lost the feeling in her limbs. Her grasp grew weaker on her nail, until it unceremoniously clattered to the damp mossy floor, having slipped right out of her quivering fingers. As she crumpled to the ground, her own weight sending her toppling forward, her eyes lost their focus as they were trained on the ground, lying on her side, the burly hulking forms of the mantises approaching her slowly fading to blackness. The battle was over, and she had lost. With the last bit of her fading strength, Dryya prayed to the Wyrm that her death would come swiftly, and that her queen would forgive her for her failure…

_Dryya walked through the halls of the White Palace, following behind the White Lady. The queen looked as graceful as she always had, with her roots seeming to glow as they swayed with her every stride. Dryya couldn’t help but stare a bit at her, fixated on the way her queen’s elegant form swayed from side to side in her pale shimmering veil, not doing well to mask her undoubtedly voluptuous figure. She could feel her cheeks burn a slight bit as her eyes refused to leave the sight of her ample queen, instead lingering on..._

_“Is there something on your mind, Dryya?” The queen’s clear, sweet voice rang out like a silver sundew chime through the otherwise silent halls, echoing off the gleaming ivory and polished platinum adornments. The queen tilted her head questioningly and looked down at her unfocused guard as she spoke, the question shaking the knight out of her lightheaded stupor with a tremble and a shake of her head._

_“It’s nothing, my queen, I-I just thought that you looked nice today, my apologies.” She stuttered in a feeble response, her words betraying her calm facade with a devious and flustered blow. Dryya tried to hide the faint blush on her face, resuming her guard while the heat still lingered on her pale cheeks, righting herself to look straight ahead with a blank stare._

_The Queen chuckled softly upon hearing such and smiled softly with a mild blush of her own, “Thank you Dryya, you look nice today as well.” She crooned with a delicate waver in her voice, so delighted and elegant and..._

_Dryya refused to turn her gaze, forcing it still even as her blush darkened and spread across her face through her meek embarrassment, “Th-Thank you, my queen.” She stammered in brief response, worried that her clumsy tone of voice would give her very thoughts away. Simmering in her own embarrassment, she continued following her queen through the winding corridors of the White Palace. The White Lady paused and cutely smiled over her knight’s flustered behaviour, before continuing to walk down the quiet hall. She slowed her pace down just a bit so that Dryya was now by her side instead of following behind, forcing her knight to match her pace instead of wandering on without her queen. Dryya smiled softly under the quiet look of the elegant ruler, but neither of them said anything as they continued, side by side together. Although they were queen and guard, Dryya couldn’t help but feel closer to her than that, even if it was not directly permissible. Soon though, she knew her current role as escort would end, and that she’d soon be forced away from her dear queen once again. As if knowing this, the White Lady gave her a long knowing smile, with eyes she realised could seal away even the worst evils of the world, “Take care Dryya, I’ll be sure to call for you once my meeting with the Wyrm has ended.” She stated clearly, her voice as beautiful and as delicate as silver harp strings. She sighed, feeling empty as their meeting was forced to come to an end, beating down the jealousy that frothed at her surface and reared its frightful maws any time the Wyrm was mentioned, keeping such ill thoughts under a very heavy weight. Just as Dryya turned to leave, resisting the melancholy such an occasion brought, her queen called out for her once again in her familiar and gracious tone, “Oh and Dryya, you’re more than welcome to escort me anywhere whenever you’d like.” The queen softly smiled before slipping into the royal chambers, the large, heavy doors shuddering behind her as Dryya watched for as long as light allowed it. Instead of the usual, tired longing she felt most separations, instead in had drifted a light, heartfelt glow of gratitude. She would see her queen again in due time, and the very thought filled her with a sense of euphoria and grace, threatening to spill over in a bout of heartfelt giggles as it circulated such a tingly feeling of bliss throughout her. The warm feeling filled her chest…_

Dryya started to come around, letting out a slight groan as the dull throb of a headache settled back in again, along with the gradual ache of her tender joints still sore from their fatigue. Even as her presence in the White Palace gradually vanished, the blissful warmth in her chest held on, growing in magnitude as her mind gathered itself from its groggy unconsciousness. As she continued to rouse, making slight whimpers as her fingers twitched and her body shook with soreness, she was made aware through the subtle pulsing of warmth that her loins were heated too… With a few more tired, chest tight huffs, she eventually blinked away the cloudy haze from her eyes. Outlines gradually separated themselves from the collage of green and silver, sharpening and taking form as the burning feelings of warmth and agony grew ever present to her exhausted mind, now throbbing violently with a deep painful trauma. She stirred, and her breaths grew frantic and quick as her eyes twitched and widened in horror, and her body stuttered and shook in deep mortification. Letting out a cry of panic, she immobily stared down at two large, eager mantises who were voraciously playing with her chest, crudely beating around and encircling her nipples with their raptorial limbs, and pervertedly prodding around her areolas with great enthusiasm. They darkly chucked as her harsh breaths of shock rocked her chest around, with several more caressing her and toying with her body, sliding their forelimbs across and down her smooth glossy chitin. Dryya gasped with a deep breath of shame as she was suddenly keenly aware of the wetness that she felt between her legs, feeling her eager core already waiting and oozing even from such disgraceful treatment. The burning warmth of her chest stood out in deep contrastment of the cold stone table she had been stationed on, the chill of her back mitigated by the pressing heat of her needy loins. With her stuttered breaths growing more centered and hateful, she was shaken from the crude shock of her perverse capture, as the proud knight let out a fit of thrashing intent to shake off her brutish assailants, “K-Keep your hands off of me!” She cried out in great defiance, hellbent and seathing to her very core. As Dryya wrenched her arm up in a motion made to strike down her nearest assaulter, a sharp, searing pain sliced through her wrist from the quick motion her struggle brought.

The knight let out a raucous screech, wincing and whimpering as she stilled her aggrivated limb, feeling the hot spill of fresh blood starting to seep out from the newly opened wound. Only now being able to move her heavy and aching head, she turned to see her wrists had been thoroughly bound with viciously thorny vines which served as her restraints. Her legs too had been secured in such a fashion, ensnared by the spiked brambles, forcing her legs to be split wide, embarrassingly giving her hungry, surrounding captors a ripe view to her shamefully slick cunt. Such sharp coils had been woven around her limbs in a despicable precise fashion, only sparing her from their painful vice if she remained still. The two exceptions for this were for the thinner, more irritating ones wrapped firmly around her breasts and crotch, binding her tits for easy access, and the other constantly pulling and pressing against her hardened, swollen clit. As Dryya huffed in her putridly disgusted defiance, the behemoth traitor mantises sadistically chuckled at her and continued to eagerly play with her body, one now using thee delicate tips of his limbs to pull and tug at the tips of her hardened nipples, while the other yanked and enjoyably jerked the vine that straddled her loins and ran over her core, sending it shifting up and down, letting it painfully and yet pleasurably dig into her deeper. Her breath caught in her throat with a lewd gasp as she shuddered, the movement abrasing her skin against the needle sharp thorns of her binds, their tips scraping and tearing at her weakened chitin. Dryya let out a nervous tremble as one of the large mantises caught sight of the wounds and the bruises she had endured from the fight to protect her queen, whimpering as he sadistically groped and prodded at the dark, sensitive blotches and irritated gashes covering her body. As she groaned and shuddered in agony from the rough treatment, and whimpered from the ceaseless sparks of pleasure from her core and chest, the blade sharp brambles reopened her once healed wounds, furthering to her loud, quivering cycles of pain and pleasure. Her temples pounded with her fatigue, and her light headed tremors wracked her body as she felt her cobalt blood dripping down her once pure chitin, losing more than what she had in a long time, becoming more than apparent as her depleting adrenaline left her vulnerable to the effects of her exhaustion. Despite how much she detested the lewd and perverted touches of the mantises, the knight did her best to relax her limbs and stop her struggling for the moment. Dryya knew that she needed to conserve her strength if she were to recover and escape, no thanks to the crude handling of her captors.

“Savages! infection-ridden scum! The Wyrm’s gift is wasted on you, you’re still mindless, raveging, heathens!” She cried out with a sheer temperament as a few more impetuous mantises approached and began prodding at her neat, slickened folds, sliding over them as the knight did her damndest to resist the violation. Dryya glared angrily at the broad chested traitors, their carapaces sheening with a slight layer of glimmering sweat, as she continued to shout all sorts of insults and degradations at them, even as they gleefully ignored her and continued to toy with her battered and tattered body.

One of the mantises stepped up to the bound and angrily huffing knight, lightly tracing her face with a serrated claw before he chuckled and smirked, “Her mouth is as strong as her body. Maybe she’ll calm down if we fill her with a gag~” Upon hearing this, most of the surrounding others nodded in agreement. Dryya felt her face deepen in harsh color, as her inflamed rage grew at this, and spat in the face of the mantis who had made the comment. The brute fixed his gaze on the knight as the rest flashed glances between her and their fellow traitor, smirks merely growing as he wiped the spit off, “She has a fire in her, doesn’t she? She’d still be fun to play with even if that fire was put out for good…”

Dryya repressed a shudder as his gaze bore holes through her constricted form, feeling the bile rising in her throat with a flash of heat, “You wouldn’t dare, you cowards…!” She hissed past her frightened tremble, garnishing the attention of some of the cockier mantises as they met her words with a rude, hearty chuckle, dripping with venom. Despite her protests and outcries, the mantises kept playing with her body in between smug breaths of dark laughter. If anything they were more enthusiastic about it now, encouraged to spite her and violate her the more she resisted their crude touches. She sickly recoiled as a hot slick appendage brushed against her face, turning to see a burly traitor rubbing his thick, ridged cock against her cheek. Dryya flinched and reeled head away from the throbbing indigo member, only to have her face land against yet another erect endophallus. The slick dribbling precum stuck tight on contact, the warm thread of arousal marking her with its touch. Dryya looked up to face her assailant, softly whimpering as she felt the girthy traitor behind her continuing to disgrace her body with his slick pulsing staff. Her newest violator had been a petra mantis with cock of her own, who met her disgusted gaze with a sadistic smirk, before moving further in, directly rubbing her cock against the helpless knight’s cheek. A quick glance around revealed to the knight that this petra wasn’t the only one with both parts, as several other petras had cocks as well, each hard and dribbling liquid arousal from their quivering tips. This, however, was an oddity, as it appeared most of the surrounding petras were equipped with female parts, just as slick and needy as their male counterparts.

Suddenly brought back to the band of desperate and cruel mantises, Dryya gasped as she felt a traitor push the tip of their claw against the rim of her ass, prodding it and grazing the center with faint strokes, before roughly shoving in just past the entrance. The eager brute kept teasing her lower hole with crude thrusts and harsh movements while the others continued to pleasure themselves at the knight’s ordeal, getting off at her expense. Claws would come and go, each taking their sweet time to play with her body and tease her breasts and pussy, harshly tugging at her nipples and coarsely grinding against her clit. It was revolting. Between whimpers and huffs and a plethora of lewd and distraught noises that all became clotted and lodged inside her throat, she could feel a warm, twisted knot of muscle forming at her abdomen, winding tighter and tighter through the jeers and the hollars of the gathered mantis crowd. Despite the utter humiliation and disgust she felt, Dryya burned to her very center with shame, trembling and quivering as the heat condensed warmer and warmer in every sensitive part of her body. The knot tangled with an unbridled lustful heat, building up more and more as they continued to abuse her. Had it not been for her thorned restraints, she would’ve contorted herself into the densest figure she could manage, all to escape the crude degrading taunts and ceaseless dirty talk that tormented her. It was inescapable, festering in her head with no way to exterminate the vile cause. She tried to resist as much as possible, mentally blockading herself as much as she could prevail, pushing her physical strength to its limits as she fought every instinct that sought to drag her down to the depths and swallow her whole. She winced as another slick endophallus was propped against her forehead, precum insultingly oozing between the knight’s eyes. Shuddering as a traitor pressed his claw even further against her core, Dryya was barely muzzling her stressed voice, and yet despite her precautions, it only beckoned for the cruel brutes to try their claws at breaking her will. It was as if the savage traitors could tell what she was feeling and were teasing her harder in response to it, seeing past her steadfast facade, pushing her farther and farther until…

“Aahhh-hahhh~!” Dryya’s pent up voice was finally released in a series of lustful moans, wracking her body as her chest heaved in waves to keep up with her song of pleasure. The knight’s face flushed in humiliation as she reached climax, feeling her core quivering as her abdomen convulsed with the hasty unraveling of her coiled knot. The gleeful predatory insects took great delight as they forced her to ride out her orgasm, claws pulling her breasts and grinding against her clit with force as the weary knight sang with a chorus of strained moans, painfully overstimulating her trembling body as it ached in post climax sensitivity. Once her torrential waves of pleasure had slowly faded and subsided, Dryya was left panting for breath, limbs shuddering against the restrictive vines as the gathered mantises enthusiastically cheered and smugly grinned to their fellow crowd in their victory.

One of the petras cackled as she came around to observe the pathetic knight, flicking her breasts dismissively as the haughty mantis pitted the knight’s state, “I knew she’d like it, you can tell a slut from a mile away!”

A traitor chimed in with a gruff bark of laughter, poking around her folds with a spare claw as he inspected her nethers, “Her cunt is absolutely drenched, it’s like a waterfall!” He withdrew the appendage as his hearty guffaws subided, licking away at the knights accumulated fluids with an eager sigh of satisfaction.

Dryya shut her eyes tightly against the wave of emotions she felt, her features contorting into a harsh grimace, stained with residue of precum and sweat. Disgust, humiliation, and shame festered throughout the knight’s mind, swarming in numbers to the point where she didn’t know where to start processing it all. Her anguish only grew as her heated cheeks were met with a warmer wetness, blinked out by heavy, hopeless eyes. Dryya stiffened as she felt a rare tear slide down her cheek, followed by another one, dripping off her chitin and cutting through buildup as it passed. As the clear dew fell to the cold table below, the provocative release was accompanied by an outcry of cheers from her assailants, hollering as they relished in her downfall.

 _“Oh wyrm, give me the strength to get through this and hold on until help arrives…!”_ The wilted knight prayed to her king and deity, her anguished mind just barely able to relent her silent plea to her ruler. Taking in a stuttered breath, Dryya tried to keep up a stoic face even as the mantises resumed fondling her body, even more pervasively than before. The savage traitor teasing her ass chuckled darkly as he pushed his rigid claw in deeper before pulling it out partially, then hastily thrusting it back in with force. The ridges on his sturdy claw felt like harsh, dense protrusions rubbing against her sensitive inner walls like a ribbed toy inside her tight hole, eliciting a lewd cry as it tore in, leaving the knight to gasp and shudder through explicit breaths as it pounded in and out. More joined in to tug at her breasts, squeezing them and defining their size, and pinching her nipples to the sound of Dryya’s needy whimpers. Further south to her burning core, the band of crude traitors tormented and felt around her pussy and clit, avoiding any penetration to tease her even more. It was like a dam had broken as Dryya could no longer contain the drawn out moans and lewd cries of need pouring out of her mouth from the numerous sources of pleasure abusing her form and the heightened sensitivity of her body which sent her singing.

Dryya glanced up to see another mantis hovering above her, their own cunt dripping and slick with her liquid arousal which threatened to spill over onto the helpless knight’s eyes. A petra had climbed onto the table, getting ready to straddle Dryya’s face with a crude smirk of her own, “Hope you like the taste of mantis pussy, you’ll be tasting it a lot~”

Before she could lower herself down though and have the slickness connect, another mantis walked in, the leader of them all, the Traitor Lord. Without having to be instructed to do so, the petra intuitively climbed off the table with a dissatisfied huff, following unwritten obligation though she was clearly unhappy about it. She moved out of the way for her lord, as did the other mantises around Dryya, giving their leader a clear unhindered path to her. In a sudden lul of near silence, the Traitor Lord approached the restrained specimen with a slow hulking pace, taking his sweet time studying the captured prey once he had arrived, glancing over the knight’s body with a deadly accuracy.

Dryya cautiously panted, shaking with arousal and all too aware of the wetness between her legs as the impressively large mantis took stock of the poor soul that had been gifted to him. The looming beast encircled her several times over, his gleaming amber eyes tracing over her every outline as he took in the sight of her quivering, restrained form. Abruptly, the thuggish mantis came to a stop at her side and suddenly reached down with his firm, rugged claws, roughly groping her breasts and tormenting the tender flesh. The Traitor lord kneaded her sensitive chest for what felt like ages, examining and squeezing the soft tissue harshly, watching Dryya’s reactions, crooking his head at her every contorted expression. She tried to hold back any noise, clenching her jaws as her throat tightened with the sensation of further cries being stifled before they could even be let out in her breath. The fearsome brute wouldn’t relent, violating her chest even more aggressively than before as his patience for her prudish resolve grew thin. The knight however couldn’t outlast her assailant’s persistence, her efforts rendered futile as another lewd gasp was released with her caving will. The Traitor Lord took great enjoyment in forcing the knight to whimper and squirm under his claws, crudely toying with her breasts until he had satisfied himself. Letting his great sturdy scythe drift downwards, the leader of the mantises moved a claw down the center of her body, the tip just barely grazing Dryya’s sweat stained chitin as it came to a rest near her core. Nudging away her slick outer lips, he took to examining her glistening folds next. The moist flesh was dripping wet and twitching, as her engorged clit throbbed in it’s overstimulated, swollen state. The mantis prodded around for a while longer, listening to the knight’s trembling breaths as he observed the sticky mess, her folds eger and wanting to be touched again.

This examination of her body went on for what felt like an eternity, the large statured mantis even going so far as prodding and maneuvering a savage claw inside the knight’s mouth, and letting the hefty appendage press around and feel up her ass. Giving her one last, tense lookover, the Traitor Lord finally nodded to his followers, letting out a gritty huff of approval, “Good job on this one, she’s even better up close, should produce strong children.” He boomed with a gruff yet satisfied voice, the newly made smirk audible in his tone. He turned back to look down at Dryya again, a dark, stern grin forming on the edges of his predatory face, “You’ll be sure to not act out against me, as I don’t take kindly to a bitch who won’t obey orders.” He snarled under his breath, audibly enough for the knight to hear, continuing with a harsher gaze of judgement, the resting threat gleaming in his burning, ember colored eyes, “Your life will be easier if you learn your place quickly, but if you don’t I’m more than willing to teach you your true purpose in life.”

Dryya winced under the dreadful grate of the brutal mantis’s voice, her chest tightening in anxious shock as she stared up at him wide eyed in disgust and horror. He wanted her to carry his children?! No, there was no way in Wyrm’s name that she would let that happen! “I’d take my own life before I birthed your wretched spawn, you fucking deplorable savage!” The proud knight hissed in a surge of defiant rage, her chest pounding with a volatile mix of revulsion and burning resolve.

He weathered the vocal blow like a mountain to a mere gust of wind, the brutish mantis knowing that his prey’s threats and degradations carried no meaningful weight to him. The Traitor Lord let out a dark chuckle as he without warning grabbed Dryya’s face in a quick frenzy of movement, tightly gripping her by the neck and cheeks, forcing her to look into his wild, gleaming eyes as he spoke, “It’ll be fun to tame you, and force you down, I haven’t had a good, wild spirit to break in a long time. I look forward to hearing you beg for my cock, and seeing your belly swollen with my children~” He growled possessively, his tone littered with a hungry accent that seemed to drip with a dark weighty toxin. Still holding her lightly blushed face in his tight vice, the Traitor Lord spoke to the other mantises, though the palpable desire was all directed towards the helpless knight, “Unbind her, I wish to give her a test run.”

As some of the other traitor mantises moved in and started to undo her bindings, expertly unweaving their sharp brambles with their sturdy, serrated claws, Dryya felt some of her former confidence return in a burst of proud defiance, “The other guardsmen will come for me! You’re making a grave mistake and will pay for it with your lives!” She cried, voice tinged with a disgusted rage that fueled her energized outcry. The mantises simply ignored her threat, some even softly chuckling at the notion this powerless warrior, reduced to nothing by their strength, could even begin to issue threats from her place of absolute weakness. Not heeding her reprimands aside from the occasional smirk and smug grin, the traitors continued to remove her from the table, holding her steady as her thorned restraints came undone. As soon as Dryya had some greater range of motion with her limbs, now free of the harsh brambles, she thrashed against her captors, kicking and punching anything within reach. She could hear the cry of one of her handlers as her fist made striking contact with their eye, the mantis sent howling in pain as he clutched the damaged organ, freeing more of the knight in the process. She kept on, fighting the oncoming traitors for as long as her fading strength would last her, managing to hold out for just a few more moments in the eternity of her struggle. The knight knew she had no hope of escaping when she was so weak and there were so many surrounding her, but she had to try for Wyrm’s sake! It wasn’t long until they had her arms and legs pinned with grasping raptorial claws, restrained in their strong hold. Unable to even squirm to position herself better, the knight was ultimately caught, when her eyes caught sight of a much bigger threat hanging before her.

Between the sturdy legs of the Traitor Lord was a large, cobalt erection, outlined by pulsing veins surging through the shaft. By the looks of it, the throbbing endophallus was already thicker than her arm and almost as long as her nail. Emerging from his lubed genital slit, his needily twitching member was slick with viscus pre, drooling the liquid arousal in thick strands, and if the size wasn’t enough Dryya could clearly see that it was ribbed with segmented outcrops of flesh. Even at this distance, she could smell the heavy scent of lustful arousal emanating from it, wafting up in a repulsive manner. The aroma had disgustingly reached her as she was practically forced to breathe it in, having to resist the urge to vomit in her mouth as the knight shuddered, the bile in her throat dangerously close to manifesting further from the sickly fate that awaited her. When the Traitor Lord took her from the mantises, the momentary hand off sending her into a panic, she attempted to thrash around once more, and her limbs were effortlessly caught by the ruler of the traitor tribe. Snagged between his raptorial vice, the knight attempted to lunge out at his face using her legs, however the moment she reared one of her legs back, the massive mantis tumbled her around in his claws, quickly flipping her upside down. The abruptness of the position sent a rush of blood to the knight’s head, leaving Dryya dizzy and disoriented until the haziness of her vision wore off. The knight’s sense of orientation was blurred, until her clairity focused and sharpened, leading to the realization that the massive mantis cock was now right in front of her face, throbbing and oozing as her features came nearer. At this nearness, the scent of heavy arousal was overpowering, leaving her unable to smell anything other than the pulsing cobalt member in front of her. As it needily twitched and swayed mere inches from her mouth, she bucked away on impulse, her body contorting to distance herself from the musky, quivering endophallus through sheer repulsion. The only thing more disconcerting than the sizable length and girth of such a ridged cock was the ease with which the bulky mantis was able to flip her, as if she weighed nothing to his iron grasp. Dryya knew she wasn’t heavy for her size, but it was as if she was a leaf being moved by a gust of wind to the powerful brute.

Dryya opened her mouth wrathfully to protest her perversse treatment, but before she could even get a word out, her opened mouth was forcefully stuffed with the Traitor Lord’s large throbbing phallus all the way down to her throat. She recoiled at the heavy taste, the salt wracking her tongue as drips of pre swirled around and mixed with her saliva, her throat filling with the lewd and viscus concoction. The knight desperately wanted to spit out the thick pulsing member, abhorring the repulsive flavor that had completely overrun her senses. Her eyes widened and watered at their corners as the smell and taste fused into an intense disgust, culminating into a gagging fit as her body desperately tried to reject the revolting phallus. It shoved in even deeper despite her bodily protests, hitting the back of her throat and then traveling deeper as its ribbed surface slid further in. The knight choked and gagged, struggling for air but finding none as her throat was suffocated by the cock being driven deep inside, neck visibly bulging from the intrusion. Just as the edges of her vision started to fade to black from the prolonged deprivation, the large mantis pulled her head back from his member and reared back his hips. The Traitor Lord held Dryya firmly in his steady claws, not letting the knight off of his cock, but giving her just enough space to breath once again. Dryya heard thuggish mantis letting out a soft, dark chuckle as she gasped for air, her breath heavy as the twitching member rested on her tongue, still leaking its salty slickness.

“If you dare vomit while sucking me, your face will become my full time fuck hole, and I’ll use it until you pass out, then continue for as long as I want.” The burly mantis bellowed with a gruff, raspy spit, the severity of his threat palpable in his tone alone. With that warning, he gradually pushed her head back down the cobalt shaft, and showly bucked his hips up to aid the act. The force of his movements made Dryya swallow his slick, salty cock up again, but the process went slower this time as it neared the back of her throat, allowing her mouth to adjust somewhat to his massive, ridged girth. Dryya’s jaw felt like it was going to break from how far it was being stretched at the depth it had been inserted, so any thought of biting down was out of the question. Her jaw was left immobile by his sheer size, and to exert any movement in it would risk having it lock. The full ridged length of the pulsing member wasn’t even fully in her mouth, and yet she could feel the tip of the first ridge poking at the back of her throat, brandishing it with a few dribbles of precum. In fact, taking a closer look at the immensity displayed before her, it was just the head that was in her mouth, and it had already taken up most of its space. Even as the throbbing tool swelled at its ridges and dribbled salty, needy slick into the knight’s mouth, Dryya didn’t move to start sucking the twitching cobalt rod, despite the clear need it presented to her. The knight whimpered and struggled against the husky lord’s firm grip, desperately trying to get a hold on her body as it surged with disgust, quivering in repulsion as she desperately wanted to pull off.

It didn’t take long for the Traitor Lord to notice, releasing a gruff, aggravated grunt of annoyance at her stubbornness. Losing his patience, he firmly gripped her nimble body between his serrated blades, roughly taking one and heaving it to the back of the knight’s head as her mouth was forced to take even more of his pulsing length. With her head firmly secured on his length, impossible for her to pull back, the brutish mantis started thrusting into her mouth harshly without so much as another breath, “This will only stop if you obey and start sucking.” He bellowed between lewd, panting breaths and hefty, lustful chuckles. He kept pounding away even during his explanation, his firm, fleshy member pounding the back of the knight’s throat with every stroke, getting closer and closer to outright forcing itself deeper into her gut. The knight’s neck was bulging and swelling with every thrust of the Traitor Lord, needing to stretch and expand to accommodate the girthy piece of equipment. As the pounding assault continued, Dryya could already feel her head start to swim with the rough jostling, being shaken back and forth with every slamming buck. As her choking for breath grew more suppressed with every violation of her throat, her vision began to blur at the edges, crawling with spots as the lack of air threatened to send her over. Her throat had already been agonized from the battle, and had been tormented further from her screaming earlier. As the mantis refused to relent and grant her weakened form mercy, she didn’t know how much more it could take. Despite every part of her hating the idea of listening to this brute, abhorring herself nearly as much as the savage mantis leader, she started sucking in the hope that he would notice and spare her some from this abuse. The knight began to orally pleasure the cruel traitor as much as she’d allow herself to, focusing most of her efforts on the mantis’ oversized head, desperate to stop the torment. The darkness began to grow, and she was unsure if she had acted in time, fretful that the Traitor Lord would fail to cease thrusting into her mouth so forcefully. After a bit of desperate sucking from the helpless knight, the Traitor Lord finally took notice, giving a soft huff of smug approval, before he began to slow his thrusts. The knight was given some much needed relief as the burly mantis leader slowed down, eventually stopping and letting the exhausted knight do all the work.

A smirk formed on his face as he relaxed his grip on her head, moving it back to support her body, "Good bitch, listening to your masters is in your best interest.” he darkly crooned before parting his mandibles, letting his broad, slick tongue glide over her exposed core. The cyan muscle surged with warmth against the comparatively chill air, cool in comparison despite its warm, humid touch. Dryya gasped softly as she felt the thick, wet appendage touch her, sampling her sensitive flesh with soft, teasing strokes to her folds. The knight whimpered as the heat nuzzled at her clit momentarily, letting a slight shudder run down her body, before she refocused her attention on the quivering tip oozing its arousal. Returning to the Traitor Lord’s needy cock, Dryya kept sucking in order to avoid further punishment, tentatively licking at the towering mantis’s oozing slit, trying not to gag from the salty flavor. Meanwhile, the tribe leader prodded at the edge of her hole with his heated appendage, eventually dipping inside to take a taste of the knight’s gathering slick. When the mantis’s broad tongue just barely pushed into her, the knight let out a slight, stifled moan and began to suck a bit harder on impulse. Upon hearing this the Traitor Lord smirked a bit, taking his time to tease her, and pushed his slick tongue deeper inside her heated core. As the mantis moved his cyan appendage around, the muscle stroked against the slick walls of the knight, teasing her insides as the warm tongue seemed to thrash inside the knight’s tight core. The sensation sent her into a soft moaning spree, the cock gagging her cries of pleasure so the knight wasn’t forced to muffle them herself, feeling the great cobalt member shudder in arousal as her soft mewls connected with the sensitive, twitching shaft. She could feel her lower half shuddering at the warm movement, her folds quivering as her efforts on the mantis slowly dwindled, too caught up in her own pleasure to think much of the waiting, ridged cock in her mouth. When Dryya started to slow down to moan, the tongue licking her insides stilled, barely moving between her needy walls. She unintentionally let out an embarrassing whine from the loss of pleasure, ashamed to display her own arousal, but the message was clear. The Traitor lord waited for as long as necessary, subtly threatening to pull out his tongue as it lingered and slowly began withdrawing from inside her, only pausing once she resumed again. The leader of the traitor tribe had made it certain, the better the knight did the more she would receive. As she continued to pleasure the girthy mantis cock, her vision unfortunately did not show the prettiest scene. The only thing she could see from her lopsided position was the Traitor Lord’s cock and lower abdomen, forced to watch the fleshy, ribbed segments of mantis cock she swallowed come closer and move back with each rhythmic bob of her head, up and down the veiny cobalt shaft. The large mantis’s genital slit twitched occasionally, the slick folds wrapped tightly around the erect endophallus protruding from the Traitor Lord’s enlarged jade abdomen, which glistened with a fresh sheen of sweat. Above the sound of her own sucking noises and the slick writhings of the Lord’s tongue, she could hear the sounds of the other traitors cheering, shouting profanities and jeering heckles towards the desperate knight. Dryya was keenly aware of their lingering stares which centered around her exposed body, not even needing to see their crude, lustful eyes to know how they had amassed on her. The vast majority of her harassers were even pleasuring themselves to her torture if the wet pumping and slick rubbing sounds around her were any indication. She could hear their heavy lustful breaths every now and then, panting as they got off to the show she and their lord were providing. Even with all of the concernable depravity she was forced to partake in, and the overwhelming humiliation she felt, her sensitive body was already reaching its limit, trembling under the licks and stimulation given from the Traitor Lord, and Dryya didn’t know how much more she could take until she’d-

“Don’t you dare fucking cum, you cum when I say you can.” The agressively aroused mantis practically growled to his tiny mate as his tongue momentarily slipped from her core, his gruff booming voice caught between needy breaths of pleasure as his cock twitched from the lewd treatment. The Traitor Lord pushed his tongue into Dryya again, thrusting it deep into her cunt, further than before as it wound through her inner walls. The knight moaned at the intrusion to the amusement of the crowd, facing cackling sneers and insults hurled from all manner of traitors.

“Show this slut her place!”

“Make her choke it all down!”

“Keep the whore moaning!”

The Traitor Lord kept eating out Dryya’s pussy as the knight sucked him, pressing in deeper and deeper as the broad appendage massaged her inner walls, squirming inside much to her pleasure. The brutish mantis withdrew his tongue slightly, commanding the knight with a deep, low growl, “Keep going,” He lewdly panted out, “don’t you dare stop now.” Dryya groaned with pleasure, her fatigued body aching from the stress, but heeded his demands, sucking and bobbing her head as much as her upside down position would allow her. As her mouth moved over the throbbing appendage, her own tongue danced along its surface, teasing the Lord’s oozing slit and gliding along his first ridged segment, teasing the fleshy head. As her pleasing continued, the large mantis started to buck into her mouth, pushing his cock in deeper with every needy stroke until she was being forced to take it deep down her throat, and that was only a fourth of it. The thought of that monster going inside her was terrifying, sending a cold shudder down her body, but Dryya’s mind was shaken from its horror once she felt his tongue go even deeper inside of her, only coming to a stop once it had reached the deep barrier inside. The knight let out a breathy, pleasured mewl, gasping as it went over a tender spot she didn’t think it could reach. The Traitor Lord pushed his thick tongue against her cervix, greedily lapping at its surface, as if to savour its taste and texture. She’d never had anything that deep inside her before, this was a completely different sensation than her fingers had provided. The way it twisted and squirmed was driving her insane, and it was getting harder and harder to hold off her own pleasure as she started hoping that her captor would let her cum soon, any longer and…

Dryya whimpered and shuddered from the sensation, sucking harder and faster on the pulsing cock in order to try and get the Traitor Lord to cum as soon as possible. She could feel the smirks and sneers of the surrounding mantises burrowing into her as she held off her orgasm, hearing them beating themselves off harder to the sound of her moans being gagged on the huge throbbing member. As she lustfully worked the thick shaft of the Lord’s cock more, she could pick up the sound of his deep breaths and low pitched groans above the crowd, lewdly huffing as his cock swelled and throbbed even faster with his quickened heartbeat. As she continued sucking, the large mantis’s bucking became more hurried and frantic, and if the thick stream of pre coming from the needy, now puckering slit was any indication, her torment might soon come to an end. As the Lord grew more desperate from the stimulation, his mouthparts quivered as his tongue shuddered inside the knight’s core, it’s movements growing hectic inside her. Meanwhile, the large, trembling, cobalt appendage was pulsing and growing thicker in Dryya’s mouth, pushing it to its limits as it stretched her jaw and throat wide, neck bulging and distorting from its mass. The tongue ravaging her core fed a vicious cycle of sucking the Lord senseless, her hips nearly bucking further into his mouth as her legs trembled from the effort of keeping her own orgasm at bay.

Moments later, just as she could feel him about to spill over, the Traitor Lord pulled his tongue out of her with a harsh swipe of movement, “Cum!” He bellowed at full raging volume past his incessant groans of pleasure. His mouth and parted mandibles went to her clit at speed, vigorously and harshly sucking and licking it with enough force to cause Dryya to see white. As it flashed across her vision, her cry of pure unbridled pleasure was muffled by the girthy cock in her mouth, her moans rolling across the slick, swollen mantis cock as it lodged itself deeper down her throat. However, even without such stifling, every mantis surrounding her could tell that she had cummed from the fevered twitching of her body alone, some additionally releasing their own pent up loads at the sight of her harshly quivering form. Mere seconds after her climax, the first wave of pleasure not even subsided yet, the Traitor Lord reached his own orgasmic peak, stuffing her throat with the full force of his cock as he powerfully shoved in with one mighty buck. Dryya gagged and choked momentarily between endless, breathy moans, feeling the warm surge of fresh cum berate the back of her abused throat. The knight could barely believe the sensation of the hot thick liquid being forcefully shot inside her, being released at such a vicious immensity it was practically being pumped directly to her stomach. There was so much of the fresh cream that she was forced to swallow it down from the tap lest she drown in it. Even with her mouth stretched so unbearably wide, it wasn’t possible to stop the white spray that had been flung out by the harsh energy of the lord’s orgasm. Subsequently more had been left to ooze and dribble out of the corners of her mouth in embarrassing lewd leaks, forming into droplets and strands which dotted the poor knight’s mouth. From these wayward, sticky globs, some rolled onto the floor from her mouth parts, while others slowly dripped down her face, threatening to get in her eyes as they dangerously slicked down her cheeks. She harshly shut her eyes as the first strand came near, squinting and blinking her other savagely as it had not been spared from the salty cream deluge. As the knight was stunned and stuffed to her stomach with fresh mantis semen, the large brutish Lord took his time, savouring Dryya’s fluids with a content hum. He held her sturdy even as her lower half twitched and flailed in her increased sensitivity, lapping up her own gush of slick fluids from her orgasm with a sadistic glee. Once he had enjoyed his fill of her taste, the Traitor Lord unceremoniously let Dryya fall out of his previously firmly clenched, raptorial claws, to the moss covered, stone floor. The tumbling knight let out a soft gasp before she connected, all the while the Lord licked his mandibles free from her seemingly delicious slick. The knight landed right in front of the mantis’s chitin feet, Dryya letting out a soft, pained squeak as she hit the ground with a harsh thud on her side.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, the knight stirred as she attempted to bring herself upright, clutching her head and side as she tried to get up and get away from this mantis filled nightmare. The moment she moved to sit up, a heavy, clawed foot came down on her head with a harsh swat, pinning it to the floor with the Traitor Lord’s weight alone, “Don’t waste my seed, lick it up. Only a spoiled bitch dares to waste her master’s gift.” At any other time, Dryya would have at the very least protested against her treatment, showering the crude savages with any number of severe degradations towards the loathsome, decadent creatures that surrounded her. However, at the fickle mercy of the Traitor Lord, the knight would not be so keen to press her defiance. Her mind had faced enough strife from the depravities she had been forced to partake in, and while barely holding on, would do anything to lessen her current strain. Not wanting to face the wrath of the surrounding mantises and their Lord in quite possibly her weakest ever state, she helplessly obeyed, and began licking the spilled splatters of sperm off of the ground. She gagged at having to swallow the tainted cum, growing nauseous at how her tongue was forced deep into the mossy rock any moment her cleaning efforts weren’t up to the bulky mantis’s standards. Any time she paused for more than a second, either to choke down his semen or to repress a shudder of disgust, the Traitor Lord would force his foot down further on her head, only stopping once she started again. The brute’s weight was more than enough to crush her alone, and the lingering threat was never quite relieved even when he withdrew his greater weight and force, constantly looming over her with the presence of his dark chiten claws digging into the back of her head.

Once every single drop was licked clean to the Traitor Lord’s liking, he gave a soft grunt of approval, his grip on the back of her head tightening momentarily as his dark chiten talons clenched. Before saying anything more, he suddenly shoved her away with his foot harshly, sending her tumbling and scuffing along the rock towards the assembled tribesmen. Drawing his eyes from the pathetic and vulnerable knight, just barely whimpering on the ground, he turned his gaze to his fellow traitors, looking at the crowd, “Have at her any way you please, but don’t any of you dare go inside her cunt. I will be the first to take that hole myself later tonight. Contaminate it with your seed and it’ll be your head! She will birth no bastards!” He boomed with a gruff snarl to finish his aside, sneering judgmentally to any he deemed problematic, but otherwise calling for no greater threats. With that, he left for his den, deeper inside the traitor village, leaving Dryya to the mercy of the tribe. She helplessly looked up at the eager, hungry faces surrounding her, and saw no mercy to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to r/HollowKnightRule34: https://www.reddit.com/r/Hollow_Knight_R34/  
> Link to Sulfur Snail's e6 account: https://e621.net/users/446521  
> Link to Sulfur Snail's Furaffinity account: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/sulfursnail/
> 
> Here is also a direct link to the picture that goes with this chapter: https://www.reddit.com/r/Hollow_Knight_R34/comments/fjuary/the_capture_the_wilting_knight_chapter_1/


End file.
